


SCED Vol. 1

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Series: SCED [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: (Adapted from a roleplay)Sihiri Sage, Clay Akumakitsune, Ezili, and Lovely Dazzle all aspire to be huntresses. However, in their first semester at Beacon, they get more of a taste of what that really means than they ever expected.





	SCED Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> We started this roleplay July 31st 2018, and we only just recently finished Volume 1. In honor of that, and with permission from my roleplaying partners, I'm working on rewriting it into a story to upload for all of you to read. We have plenty more planned, but it may take a while.

_The woman opened the cellar door, broom in one hand. Something had just crashed in here, so she figured an animal had gotten in. She closed the door behind her so it couldn't get into the house before going down the stairs. Lo and behold, one of the windows was open._

_With a sigh, she went to look for the thing. She found the fallen crate that had caused the noise, but not much after that. She was about to close the window and go back up until something scuffled behind her._

_When she turned she was met with glowing red eyes._

_With a shriek she hit at the small cat-like Grimm. The thing ran, leaping out the open window. Its mangled black fur dotted with white plates made it appear larger than it was, and even then it didn't look any bigger than a typical house cat._

_The woman roughly closed the window before rushing upstairs so quickly she almost fell. Her husband had come running at her scream._

_The Omen had arrived._

One of the last airships to Beacon Academy docked, letting the students on board out and onto the campus. The future huntsmen and huntresses poured out, looking up at the mighty Beacon with awe.

However, Sihiri Sage was anything but awestruck.

Sihiri was, in fact, particularly uncomfortable. She had never seen so many people in one place before and the ride in the airship left her feeling sick. She regretted not giving herself more time to readjust to society, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Registration only lasted so long. The miracle that got her into Beacon could only stretch so far.

She pushed her way out of the crowd and stumbled up to a wall to lean against it and put her bag down. It seemed that she would be waiting there until the crowd thinned.

Another girl knelt beside the pond, flowers she had brought from her village in hand. She gently set them in the water in honor of the fallen, a smile spreading across her face. She had finally made it into Beacon.

Meanwhile, a short fox faunus with pale beige hair gaped up at the school. Beacon was much bigger than Clay imagined it would be. A slightly less short fox faunus who had been wandering aimlessly while admiring the school bumped into Clay and both jumped.

"E-Hello," Clay stammered, turning to the new girl.

She had frozen after the bump, but managed a light smile and small wave.

"Guessing you're a student here too?" Clay asked, and she received a nod in response.

"You're a quiet one, huh?" The shorter giggled. She received a smaller nod.

Most of the students had filtered in for the ceremony, so naturally, the girls made their way in. Except for Clay, who dragged her new friend in.

Once they got there, Clay turned to the girl she was dragging. "Oh yeah! My name's Clay, by the way. Like the moldy stuff people play with." She released the other faunus' hand and held hers out to shake. She received silence and a small smile in return.

Ezili wandered through the room, not really sure what to do. The water from the pond had made her hands a bit damp.

"Sooooooo... What's your name?" Clay asked the faunus beside her.

The girl tilted her head down a little, her hair covering her face. So softly it was practically a whisper, she replied. "Lovely Dazzle."

Clay's ears perked up and she gasped. "Your name is adorable!"

She blushed. "T-thanks... yours too."

Clay giggled, but had nothing new to say afterwards. The ceremony would be starting soon after all. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they waited at each other's sides.

Feedback from a microphone silenced the crowd.

Professor Ozpin wasted no more time to begin speaking. "I'll... keep this brief."

Ezili stopped wandering to pay full attention, while Clay rocked on her feet in excitement.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protecting the people. But I look amongst you... and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction."

Ezili had been hopeful, wanting so badly to 'hone her craft' and defend the people. But, she had to admit she didn't know how to actually do that. She really didn't have direction.

Dazzle rubbed the back of her head in confusion. Meanwhile, if the professor said literally anything vaguely insulting, it would go right over Clay's head.

"You assume knowledge will free you from this," Ozpin continued, "but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far."

Sihiri almost snorted. Was this supposed to be a pep talk? Because she didn't find it encouraging whatsoever. Ezili didn't find it helpful either. Yes, making it clear what they needed would was good, but how would they help?

"It's up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin exited the stage. Glynda Goodwitch stepped up in his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Make sure that you will be ready."

Well, Ezili was thoroughly unmotivated now. Really good speech.

"You are dismissed."

Sihiri practically ran out of the room. She needed fresh air badly.

Meanwhile, Clay was jumping up and down, startling the more timid girl beside her.

"This is so exciting!!" The outgoing faunus tightly hugged her new 'friend'. "Are you excited? 'Cause if I didn't mention it, I'm SUPER excited!"

Ezili sighed and decided to walk around campus. She had all of her things with her so she was definitely ready for tonight.

Sihiri let her bag thump down beside a tree before sitting beside it and resting her back against the trunk. She took a deep breath, fingers weaving through the grass around the tree. The girl gave a silent thanks to whoever designed Beacon for leaving a bit of nature there for her. Trees were a lot better than people, she decided. Trees didn't have high social expectations. Trees didn't expect anything of you. It was easier to talk to trees. She found herself yet again missing the forests of Mistral. Maybe she could go back another day. But for now, she had a responsibility here at Beacon.


End file.
